Maximum Ride: The Secret Experiment
by TheEpicCookie
Summary: A story taken from the events of Maximum Ride following the actions of Subject Polar, a secret experiment made by Itex to assassinate the members of the flock and end their reign against Itex.
1. Prologue

**Maximum Ride: The Secret Experiment**

**Prologue: Stolen from the story**

About five years ago, during the time that most know was hard for the flock to live through, an experiment had been executed by Itex, a secret government organization that owned 90 percent of everything on the planet, that they soon regretted making. While the members of the original flock sat in their cages, crying and weeping, a doctor from the Humane Technical Institute had visited the top location of Itex's experiments to discuss an experiment that had been planned for creation that night. The experiment's traits were unlike any others from Itex, a unique design made to counter-act Itex's idea of saving the world. The idea was accepted, and the experiment code named "Subject Polar", was put into custody along with the other experiments such as those in the flock and Maximum herself. When Maximum confronted the author of the story about the new member, he laughed and didn't believe her. He had reason not to though. You see, Maximum and the flock members had escaped from Itex, but Subject Polar was still in testing when they had escaped, so those that were guarding in the labs at the time, had held Polar on the tiled floor and kept him from trying to escape. He was the only experiment that was left in the lab afterwords, leaving him to have to be-friend the scientists until they trusted him enough to give him a job like they gave Ari; A job like the soldiers. He was a supernatural, over powered experiment that was made to fight along side the soldiers of Itex Laboratories. Our story from the next chapter forth, will follow Polar's adventure...the one that was kept from the known story of Maximum Ride, and played a big role in the events of Itex's downfall. The stolen story of the secret experiment..as told through his eyes.

**Sorry for it being short, but i ran out of time to write this by the time I went on vacation, so I'm writing the first chapter but i dont' expect it to be done until July 30th, 2011. It will be longer than this, I promise, and it will still be a good chapter. Every chapter I post I promise to be a good one and entertaining as they go along. **

**I'll be writing more! Enjoy! -T.E.C.**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Attack

**Chapter One: The First Attack**

It was a dark and gloomy day that it began. I was standing on the edge of a building in New York, looking down at the mortal people below. I could almost feel their pain. The suffering of life in these dark dark times. Or was it just me? I had been spending a lot of time alone in the city, watching how they lived along everyday, knowing they could die at any second. How they went on knowing that fact. The sky had finally been completely blocked by the shaded clouds, so I pulled my hood on, and I concentrated on a spot on the sidewalk where people had neglected to walk for some time. Soon, I was walking down the wet sidewalk, avoiding people who might find me as too different. After all, I was different from the rest of them. But my powers were uncontrolled then. They were more of an impulse when they happened than an ability to use them. But not that day. That day had been different for me...it was the first day I was attacked by Itex. I had been walking down the sidewalk in the rain from the storm, and all of a sudden, I was being pushed against a wall with a gun to the side of my head. But still silence as people walked by without noticing anything. The person who had pushed me against the wall was an assassin named Erazi. He was known for being the silent of all the assassins at Itex. You see, Itex had more than just scientific experiments that occurred in their labs. They also experimented with natural ability. They brought the unused places in the brain that brought powers to people, such as invisibility or strength. Most of these experiments died, but it was said that there were ten that survived. They named these ten assassins for Itex that were assigned to kill me. Their job was to do whatever possible to get me to die, and it wasn't a matter of them doing it themselves, or making me go so mad I kill myself. Erazi was able to be invisible to the mortal world, perfect for a killer, but only if assigned to someone else. I could see him just as clearly as you could see me, but that didn't help me in this situation. "Your time is up. You know this couldn't have gone on forever, Polar." I spit on his shirt, making him tighten his grip on me. "Don't call me that. You should know better, you invisible shady freak!" He gave a small hiss and pushed his blade deeper to my throat. This is where my power came in handy. As he pushed his blade to a spot which would have normally have taken my neck out, I evaporated into water. I could tell his surprise when he gave a small shriek when I came up behind him and smashed him with a rock to the side of his face. He crashed to the ground, and I had looked down at my hand, which was still partially see through, dripping small droplets of water that looked like rain coming from the sky. I gazed down at his withering body and smirked. "Polar my ass." I started walking back down the sidewalk, letting my too-long dark hair to get wet as I did so. I thought I would have felt great at that point, but instead, I fell to the wet sidewalk, clenching my head. A throbbing pain was enveloping me into a migraine that I couldn't bare. After that, I remember only one thing and that was screaming for help before the dark lines in my vision blurred out everything. It was like going into a comma that I could feel.

**The administrator looked at the panel on the wall, watching the four lights blink on and off again leaving a tiny clicking sound every other second. "Do they all have their connection?" The tech had said behind him. The administrator looked down at his clipboard and the data written on it: Max, Daniel, Polar. There was one more name on the clipboard, but it was unimportant he was told. They had said that name was not a name he had needed to know. They said to make the lights blink when they connected, but not to label the lights. The administrator knew the pattern all the same though. He didn't need labels to tell him which was which. All four blinked though, changing his decision on who the first light belonged to. "Yes. I do believe they have connected...but the signal is weak, Phelps. Get the Captain, I need to talk to him about the connections." Phelps nodded behind the Administrator and started to walk to the captain's office. "Oh, and Phelps.." the skinny marine officer turned and looked at the administrator, waiting for another order. "God's speed to it!" Phelps nodded, turned and quickly walked down the dimly lit hallway, as the Administrator looked back at the board's lights. "Something is off...i know it..."**


	3. Chapter 2: Max, Iggy, and Fang

**Chapter Two: Max, Iggy, and Fang**

After the blackout-migraine weird thing, I woke up in the sewers of New York, with a lot of dirty kids and homeless people staring down at me as if I was an alien octopus from a different planet, ready to eat their faces using the acid in my mouth. "Are you okay?" An older woman with brown rags on said, trying to stand straight up without her cane. I nodded my head and tried to lean up, while being slowly forced back down by a girl who seemed to be here with her father, a drunk, that was sitting a little bit away from us, eying me suspiciously. She gave me a small paper cup filled half-way with broth from a pot around the way. I took it, glad that I had something that I could put into my system. I sipped from the paper cup and almost vomited from the flavor, but I held it in my mouth, doubtfully, to keep myself from losing what little food I might actually have left. "It's not much, but what little we have left, we are glad to share with you and those misfit kids over there..." The old lady pointed to a group of five teens about my age in the corner of the cave huddling around each other like they were siblings. "It's a little funny too, they showed up about ten minutes after you were found in here, sonny." I tried to get up one more time, but the cute girl held me down still. I nodded to her, and she looked down, and then back up, letting me get up freely. I stood up, brushing myself off of dust and mud from the sewer or the events of my blackout. My hair was pushed back on my head like I went through a wind tunnel, and my face was dirty. But surprisingly, through the events I was unaware of in my blackout, I had no cuts, bruises, blood, or any kind of damage to me, except for my clothes. The neckline of my shirt had been torn to the side, exposing the very edge of my bra strap, my sweater had been cut on the back, like someone had taken a whip and torn it repeatedly, and my pants had been shredded on the back of the legs, and the ankle had been ripped completely. Thank god though, the only parts of my skin visible was my legs and my shoulder. I tried to limp over to the group of teens to see if they knew anything about me, but as soon as I got to them, something insanely weird happened. I managed to get over to them, but as soon as I reached them, the tall one, who reminded me of a member of Green Day, took my shoulder and looked (or I suppose looked I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was over them) at me. "I'm going to stop you right there." He said slowly. _Fang_ I heard a whisper say into my ear as he touched me, as if someone had been watching the conversation and was making sure I knew his name. I saw past him, watching the other four, including two teens about the tall one's age, looked at me, especially one with light brown hair wearing an aviator's jacket. I recognized her almost immediately as I saw her eyes looking back at me. "Max." I said, as if in a trance, and Fang, still holding me, looked at her almost immediately, following the other kids and the last of the teens. She smiled and looked skeptically at me. "Listen, We've been through a lot today, a few too many fights we didn't want to start or be in. We also didn't want to go through the nasty sewer to sleep for a night or two before we're back on our feet. So stay away from us, or we'll have to give you trouble." I backed away slowly, not understanding why I knew her name, or how she looked so familiar. Fang let go of my shoulder and I stumbled backward, almost falling over. I didn't realize, along with my tattered clothes, that my sneakers had been ripped on the bottom, and the shoelaces were still undone. I started to walk back, after giving the group a blank stare, but not before one of the strangest things that had occurred in the last day or so happened. As I tried to step over an electrical cord, one of the group members, a tall stalky teen with blonde hair and Grey eyes stood up. "Wait." he said and ran up to me. (This is where it gets a little weird folks!) He put his arms around my back and kissed me deeply right on the mouth! _Iggy_ the whisper came back, making my head a little bit foggy for a second or two. I was literally whisked off my feet by a boy I didn't even know at all, and kissed until he lost his footing and dropped me on the cold sewer stone. I looked up at him in disgust, and he was blushing slightly. "I'm sorry...it's just...I was like being forced to.." and then Max came out like a screaming banshee and grabbed Iggy by the his shirt collar, and dragged him back to the circle of kids, who were now staring at me behind Fang, still in his dark position facing me with purposing eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I could hear her practically yell at Iggy as he stared at the dirt, quietly responding while Fang came over to me, brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes were dark and mysterious giving me chills as he looked me up and down, noting my clothing in shreds, periodically looking back to the group where Iggy was being scolded by Max. "Who are you?" Fang said quietly, staring into my eyes. I shook my head and responded with the only way I knew how; "I don't know.." He got onto his feet and went back to the group, signaling me to stay there with his hand. Max turned to Fang as soon as he got over to them, and the kids in the circle were mostly looking at me, and at the blushing Iggy who was still staring down into the cement like it would give him an answer to why he kissed me like that. I'm still so wiped by this point, I can't get the courage to go over to them and apologize for being...so attractive. I gave a little chuckle, and noticed that Max was looking over at me, while Fang told her something that was important. I was eager to find out what it was, but it became clear to me, when Max told me to go over there.


	4. Chapter 3: Part of the Flock

**Chapter Three: **

**~Part of the Flock~**

I stumbled off my butt, which was probably covered in muck from the dirty sewer bottom, and walked over to the group. Max looked me up and down and looked back at Fang. "I don't see it. Where did you say it was?" Fang looked back at me, and whispered into Max's ear. She looked down at my shirt, and looked back at the kids crowded around. "Nudge, go take Gassy and Angel to get some broth, bring back extra if you can, but don't hog it from the people." Nudge, a small 12 year old girl, grabbed the two younger kids over to the line of hobos grabbing broth from the storing pot. Max looked down at my shirt again and motioned to Fang, who had his arms crossed, looking back at me. "Lift up your shirt." She gazed into my eyes and I was cross for a second. "Wait...what?" I said surprised, but after the events of last night, who knows what can surprise me now. "Lift up your shirt. You heard me. You 'apparently' have something I need to see." I was a little curious as to what the something might be, so I lifted my shirt's bottom to a point where they could see most of my stomach. Max's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head when she saw what Fang was talking about. I looked down, curious as to what exactly they were staring at, and was surprised as to what I saw. Under my belly button, above my pelvic area there was a small tattoo of a Itex's logo. I tried to wipe it away, just in case it was an illusion, but I knew that idea was a little overzealous. I began to panic, thinking that maybe this group of kids and teens were Itex assassins that were sent to kill me. Max, still looking shocked, looked at Iggy and then Fang. "Can I ask why you were looking in that area, Fang?" He shrugged and looked down at Max's stomach. "Too much to ask?" He laughed and then walked over to the kids in the hobo line, while Max looked me up and down. "Who are you?" She asked me, while Iggy got up to follow Fang. I shook my head and looked at my clothes. "I honestly have no Idea, Max." She shoved me against the wall and looked deep into my eyes. "And more importantly how the hell do you know my name?" I was about to say 'I don't know' to that too, but I had a feeling that would be the wrong answer to give her. I closed my eyes and looked down at my feet. She sighed and looked behind her to the kids. "Listen...it appears your one of us...but don't let that get to your head. If you want, you can stay with us for a while, until we figure things out." I nodded my head and looked at her face. "But if you think for one second that you can hurt my flock, I'm going to take your throat out from under your head, and feed it to Fang. Got it?" I nodded my head again, and she dropped me from the wall. "Good. Now..what's your ability? What's wrong with you?" I shook my head and looked at her, not understanding. "Your from Itex right? That means you were an experiment. I just want to know what you have. Like..do you have wings like us?" She unfurled her wings from her back and gave me a quick breeze of air. "..or do you read minds like Angel?" I was still baffled at this point, not knowing what to say. I shook my head and looked at her eyes again. "I don't have wings. I can't read minds...to be honest, Max...I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know a lot of things actually...where I came from, who I am, what I'm here for.." She looked at me blankly as if I told her I was going to save the world or something. "Last night, I was attacked by an assassin from Itex." I told her the whole story of what I was doing in New York, how I got there, and why I had been attacked. She stood there looking at me in disbelief. I left out the part of my turning into water momentarily to kill the dude with a brick, just so I didn't give her a reason to kill me. "And I walked away and the next thing I know, I was laying unconscious in the sewers of New York with an old hobo-lady looking down at me." After I was done telling her the entire thing, the kids returned to the spot where they were before, eating the broth they had brought back, and Max looked me up and down. "Well..if your going to be joining us, you might as well meet the Flock. I'm sure they'd love to know more about the new member." We both smiled at each other, and walked over to the group, both being handed a cup of warm-ish broth from the pot. After spending about an hour getting to know the kids and telling them my story that I had told Max, I felt like I belonged with them. It felt as if I had been forced to come here, to see Max and the Flock...it was as if it was part of my destiny. It didn't last too long, exchanging laughs with Angel about how Max doesn't wear enough makeup, and joking with Gassy and Nudge about explosions and clothes. Soon after we spent a long time together, we decided to let it go and fall asleep. As soon as my mind drifted away from consciousness, I had a dream. I dreamed about stormy clouds and rainy weather. Lighting and thunder crashing down on earth like a humungous tragedy. I felt like I was god, looking down on earth to see these storms I made. Then I had a thought; what if _I _was the storm? So I turned into a mighty hurricane that ripped through the world like it was paper, smashing cars and buildings in my way. It felt scary having so much power, but it felt right having the ability to kill and destroy at my own will. But the storm was too powerful for me to control. I ended up leaving the storm, letting it do as it wished through the planet, making my heart ache as I saw it evaporate into the sky for more rain to come about later. It was a great dream.


	5. Chapter 4: Water Displacement

Chapter Four:

~Water Displacement~

The dream soon ended after I was woken up on the stone by a rat that crawled into my bra. I almost leaped up from the stone, throwing my arms about, and screaming, but instead I just whimpered and let it crawl out through my pant leg because I was a little too lazy to actually do anything. I opened my eyes slowly, fighting the crust that threatened to glue them shut, and tried to sit up on the small bed I had made with my sweater. Around me, nobody was awake but the old hobo-lady from yesterday, who was cleaning out the storage pot and leaving it on the side of the cave. Fang, Iggy, and Max were all sleeping In a line of teens on one side of me, and the kids were sleeping on the other side of me in the same fashion. I was a little scared to get up, only because it was still early enough for people to be angry at me for waking them up, but eventually I stood up and walked over to the end of the cave, where a street vent gave me a tiny view of the New York street, still buzzing this early in the morning. I got startled after I heard some rattling coming from a small abandoned maintenance room next to the vent. Ironically, the door was unlocked and there was nothing inside but a mop, some soap, and a bucket. But a small stream of water was going through the ceiling down onto the floor, where a small drain was implanted. A perfect spot for a shower, I thought. I put my hand through the water, to test it's temperature before I thought about undressing in the unlockable room. I can't actually remember the last time I was able to take a nice shower in peace, so I thought that it wouldn't really matter if I took one in this room. I closed the door, putting the mop in front of it to make sure that none of the hobos would walk in on me naked, and started to take off my shirt. It didn't really occur to me how bad my shirt was actually torn until it was off my body. Rips and holes were in it's sides and on the back of it, making it a shirt that basically had about as much protection as a bikini top. I casually let it hang on the mop handle while I unzipped my pants. My pants, also being severely ripped, had a giant hole on the back pocket. Noticing this made me realize that if I had an I.D. That showed what my name was, it was probably lost by now. I put my pants in the corner of the room next to the small bucket that had nothing in it, and took off my panties and my bra to put on top of my pants. I stepped into the stream of water, which was slightly warm, but not warm enough that it could be considered a great shower. I used the soap, after being discouraged by seeing the spider that was taking a small nap on the side of it, and managed to clean myself of all dirt and muck from the sewer and from what I did the night before. The water soaked into my skin an dripped off my body like a waterfall at my hips and on my chin. I was curious of the tattoo still, so I tried to scrub it off using the soap, but I had no luck. It was an inked in permanent tattoo. But then I remembered something that I hadn't thought of doing before; using water and my ability to take it off. At the point I thought of this, I was standing still under the water stream looking down at the tattoo, as if I just noticed it for the first time again. I put my hand into the water stream and looked at my hand to see if I could actually control my ability. Like my body did before, my hand hand turned into liquid water that dropped rain-like droplets about every second. I put my hand to the tattoo, and as I did so, the tattoo lit up like a Christmas tree. My hand...or should I say my water...started to glow faintly as they both connected. I believed that, for a brief second, it would make the tattoo go away forever, but instead the tattoo stayed in it's spot, and my hand turned back into skin and flesh. I tried to do it again,but the same result happened over and over again. I slid down onto the floor of the room, water falling onto me and shedding off into the drain a split second later. I thought that using my ability wouldn't effect me at all, but instead it drained me. It was like using my ability literally sucked power from my body. I got off my butt,dried off, and got dressed, being careful not to get my clothes wet. I took my 'lock' off the door (For those of you just joining us, it was a broom), and went outside, patting my hair down to keep it from sticking up. When I got back to the flock, Fang and Iggy were the only ones awake and they were sitting on their little cot-like blankets looking at me, dripping as I walked back to them. "What's up?" I asked casually to not let them catch on the idea that I took a shower. Fang nodded to the closet where I took my shower and tilted his head a little. "Making out with the mops?" I chuckled a little and Iggy started to laugh, making it hard to resist continuing. Even _Fang_ smirked at the joke! In the end, we were pretty much staring down the rest of the flock to freak them out when they woke up. It worked for all of them except for Angel, who apparently had read our thoughts and heard us planning it the whole time.

**Yes, the past few chapters have been short, but I'll start to make three-four page sized documents now for FanFiction. I'd like to thank Rob for telling me about the size difference between FanFiction and OpenOffice documents because I was unaware that a two page document on OpenOffice would be only a quarter of a page on FanFiction.**


End file.
